colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Archibald Boomslang
Doctor Professor 'Docfessor' Archibald D. Boomslang is the son of Katherine Cobra and Brett Boomslang, and the cousin of Doctor Cobra. He is an outcast from the Cobra Family, most of which deny that he is related to them, due to his ''repulsive ''personality. Character Appearance Boomslang has tall, messy pink hair. He is missing his left arm. While working/undercover, he wears a blue labcoat with the left sleeve pinned up. He also wears blue tie, a grey undershirt, dark blue trousers, grey shoes and reading glasses, and ties his hair back. While undisguised/wreaking havoc, however, he wears goggles with spiralled blue lenses, tucks his trousers into his shoes, and wears a laser cannon on his left arm. He often wields a large metal staff with a swirling blue spiral that hypnotises others. Personality While undercover he takes on a friendly, attentive front, but is extremely manipulative and prying. He is highly selfish and slightly unhinged, reckless and self-absorbed, tending to have little sense of consequence. He is also somewhat of an attention hog, and sometimes does downright despicable things just for the attention. He has next to no concept of guilt and is aware of this. Abilities Despite seeming a little... loopy, he is actually very crafty, and knows exactly how to pry into a person's head and pull their strings. Manipulative and deceiving, he has very few limits and very resourceful, as well as a skilled hypnotist. He is also a notorious karma houndini, and is very skilled at avoiding his comeuppance. History Boomslang was always fairly mischievous as a child, but notoriously suffered from poor empathy and his parents' refusal to teach him manners didn't help. He was notoriously manipulative towards both his peers and parents, but upon growing up, he realised that not everyone was that pliable. That's when he founded his master plan- to prey only on the vulnerable, the ones he knew he could manipulate. He studied psychology (and experimented on a few of his softer family members) and became a therapist, but along with slowly brainwashing his patients into following his every whim he had a hidden ace up his sleeve - hypnotism. If his patients were stubborn or difficult, he'd whip out some spirals and subliminal messages and put them under his trance. Fashioning a hypno-staff, hypno-goggles and a good old-fashioned laser arm cannon, he took on the friendly guise of a therapist by day and the terrifying figure of Docfessor Boomslang by night, getting his patients to commit crimes and do his bidding. Eventually, the Cobras decided that Boomslang'd gone too far, and Boomslang was blacklisted - he was taken off the Christmas card list and the Thanksgiving dinner invite list, his birthday was now 'Go To Somewhere Fun Without Boomslang Day', and it would remain so until he learned his lesson. He does not care. He has not learned his lesson. Trivia * He is fiercely illogical, and dislikes straightforward, practical plans. * His dream is to be hired by the UNWD as their resident therapist, and be able to manipulate the agents. * As he only wears small reading glasses while in his therapist disguise, his eyesight may be better than most other Cobras. * It is unknown how he lost his left arm. He hypnotised himself into forgetting the incident. * He is afraid of dolphins. He has partially hypnotised it out of himself. Category:Cobra Family Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Scientists